Warum hat sich die Welt gegen mich verschworen
by Argentum
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte über Harry’s fünftes Schuljahr an Hogwarts und natürlich hat er auch hier keine ruhe von Voldemort und Co.Jedoch wird auch noch ein anderes Geheimnis offen gelegt.Zeit: Fünftes Schuljahr,
1. Chapter 1

Sirius „Warum hat sich die ganze Welt nur gegen mich verschworen."

Autor: argentum.canis

Rating: PG-13

Beta: Suche jemanden der es auf sich nimmt meine Geschichten noch einmal durchliest.

Genere: General

Inhalt:

Dies ist eine Geschichte über Harry's fünftes Schuljahr an Hogwarts und natürlich hat er auch hier keine ruhe von Voldemort und Co.  
Jedoch wird auch noch ein anderes Geheimnis offen gelegt.

Zeit: Fünftes Schuljahr,---

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Andere Charaktere und Orte sind entweder meiner freien Fantasie entsprungen oder ich werde hinzufügen aus welchem Buch/Film sie sind.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr von der Geschichte halltet.  
Noch viel Spaß beim LESEN.

Kapitel 1  
Anhörung und Fragen

„Aufstehen! Aufstehen!" so wird ein Junge Namens Harry Potter immer geweckt. Doch seit es herausgekommen ist das er ein Zauberer ist, muss Harry sich auf einen Wecker verlassen, den er selbst repariert hat. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte er heute verschlafen. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten bis Harry in der Küche war. Wenn an Dudley's Geburtstag etwas schlief läuft hat er wieder den ärger, deshalb wollte Harry sich zusammen reißen und versuchen den Tagesablauf wieder herzustellen, der noch vor vier Jahren herrschte.

Als Harry noch nicht wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, ein Zauberer dessen Namen jeder in der verborgenen Zauberwelt kannte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch er schaffte es, den ganzen Tag Dudley nicht damit zu ärgern, so zu tun als ob er Zaubern würde.

Doch am Abend passierte etwas, was sich Harry in seinen kühnsten Alpträumen nicht hätte ausmalen können.

Cornelius Fudge klingelte an der Tür von Ligusterweg 4.

Petunia Dursley öffnete die Tür und lies einen rasch erstickenden Schrei die Abendstille durchbrechen, als sie den Zaubereiminister sah. Selbst Harry wäre erschrocken, wenn er die Tür geöffnet hätte und Herr Fudge vor sich in der Tür, in voller Zaubererausstattung, erblickt hätte.

Harry wäre allerdings nicht deshalb erschrocken, weil der Zaubereiminister vor der Haustür stand, an solche Aktionen war er schon gewöhnt, aber er hatte Fudge noch nie in einem Umhang gesehen.

„Mein Name ist Cornelius Fudge. Ich bin der Minister der Zauberei und sie müssten so weit ich weis Frau Dursley sein.", stellte sich Fudge vor.

Petunia war vor schreck erstarrt.

„Zaubereiwas... . Potter, Potter komm sofort her!", bellte Herr Dursley der inzwischen zur Tür gekommen war um zu sehen warum seine Frau Petunia geschrieen hatte.

Harry wusste nun wirklich nicht was er schon wieder verbrochen haben sollte, als er nach unten kam und Fudge sah, viel er fast über seine eigenen Füße.

„Herr Fudge, was machen sie den hier?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Hier in der Nähe wurde ein Dunkles Mal entdeckt. Es hätte dir etwas passiert sein können.", antwortete Fudge.

„Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen, und außerdem könnte Voldemort mich hier nicht einmal sehen, wenn er seine Nase gegen die Fensterscheibe drücken würde.", fauchte Harry.

Er hatte immer noch nicht überwunden, dass Fudge ihm nicht glaubte das Voldemort wieder am leben war. Davon abgesehen glaubte er auch noch die absurde Geschichte von Snape, dass Sirius schuldig ist und Pettigrew tot sei. Snape war jedoch die ganze Zeit bewusstlos gewesen.

Harry stellte sich manchmal vor was hätte geschehen können, wenn Sirius und Professor Lupin Peter umgebracht hätten, was passiert wäre wenn Professor Lupin seinen Trank getrunken hätte oder was wäre gewesen wenn sie Snape schon in der heulenden Hütte zurück geholt hätten. Alles im allen wäre das Ergebnis sicher nicht das gewesen, dass Sirius hätte fliehen müssen. Harry war traurig darüber gewesen und die Geschehnisse in seinem 4. Schuljahr hatten nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass er glücklicher wurde.

„Paperlapap, Du-weist-schon-wer ist nicht mehr am leben, ich meine die Todesser die dir gefährlich werden können.", entgegnete Fudge beschwichtigend, „Außerdem habe ich eine Vorladung als Zeugen für dich. Der Ausschuss Sirius Black, der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung möchte die Geschichte von Black noch einmal von dir hören und zwar unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Selbst der stärkste Verwirrungszauber wird durch dieses Serum gebrochen."

Er überreichte Harry einen Umschlag und verschwand.

„Was soll das sein _„Die Geschichte von Black"_?", fragte Onkel Vernom.

„Die Geschichte von meinem Paten. Du weist schon von dem der aus dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen ist und der jetzt auf der Flucht ist.", antwortete Harry.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Zimmer um den Brief zu lesen.

_An Herrn Harry Potter.  
Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung läd sie als Zeugen für die Strafverfolgung von Sirius Black vor. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie behaupten das Black unschuldig ist. Da uns schon von anderen Seiten dieses Gerücht der Unschuld des Verurteilten Massenmörders zu Ohren gekommen ist, möchten wir sie bitten am 29. August dieses Jahres zu uns ins Zaubereiministerium zu kommen. Die Anhörung wird unter dem Einfluß von Veritaserum stattfinden.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung  
Leiter Percy Weasley_

„Was Percy ist Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er weiß das ich mit Sirius Kontakt habe.", fuhr es Harry schlagartig in den Sinn, „Bin ich froh das Sirius nie seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten hat."

Und dennoch er hatte Angst um Sirius, was wenn er dem Zaubereiausschuss zuviel verriet und sie ihn aus diesem Grund fanden!

In diesem Augenblick kam Hedwig ins Zimmer geschwebt.

Harry nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein und sah das er von Ron kam.

Als er ihn las wurde ihm das Herz etwas leichter.

_Hi Harry,  
du brauchst dir keine sorgen wegen Percy zu machen. Er weiß nichts über Schnüffel. Ich nehme lieber den anderen Namen, falls sie deine Post überwachen. Ich habe einen Brief von Hermine bekommen, der ziemlich ramponiert aussah, sie hatte ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, dass nur ich ihn öffnen habe können. Sie hat geschrieben, dass sie auch eine Vorladung bekommen hat und das sie das Gefühl hat, dass ihre Post gelesen wird. Ich gehe deshalb kein Risiko ein und du solltest das auch nicht. Ich habe Schnüffel mit Hermes der Eule von Percy eine Nachricht geschickt, dass wir in nächster Zeit keine Briefe von ihm erhalten sollten. Ich weiß wie weh dir das jetzt tut, aber es ist das sicherste für ihn._

„Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?", fragte sich Harry wütend, „In meinem Namen einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben." Harry las weiter:

_Harry es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste das machen. Sei bitte nicht wütend.  
Wenn du willst holen mein Dad, Hermine und ich dich ab, denn ich denke nicht das du mit dem Lumoszauber den Fahrenden Ritter holen wirst, geschwiegen davon, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht weist wo das Zaubereiministerium liegt.  
Also, wir sehen uns am 29. August um 7°° Uhr.  
Hoffe dir geht es gut und die Muggel lassen dich in ruhe.  
Ron_

„_Wie sollte es mir gut gehen. Der einzige der weis wie ich mich fühle darf mir nicht mehr schreiben und ich ihm auch nicht mehr. Wäre ich froh, wenn Sirius und Professor Lupin Peter auch gegen meinen Willen getötet hätten.",_ dachte Harry. Doch im selben Augenblick wurde ihm klar was er gerade gedacht hatte.

Harry stellte sich vor den Spiegel in seinem Schrank und sah sich mit zornigem Gesicht an und sagte: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Sirius und Lupin sollten Mörder werden, nur wegen Peter Pettigrew, ich glaube meinen Verstand habe ich nun gänzlich verloren. Der Tagesprophet schreibt, die Ärzte in St. Mungo sagen, dass das mit meiner Narbe zu tun hatte. Dumbledore hat gesagt in der Nacht, als Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hatte und danach versucht hatte mich zu töten, wäre ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auf mich übergegangen. Sollte dieser Gedanke ein Zeichen sein, dass ich Voldemort ähnlich werde? Soll ich am Ende noch so werden wie Voldemort."

Harry wusste nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Es verging kein Tag an dem Harry nicht an die Anhörung dachte. Mag sein, dass Percy nicht wusste, dass er Kontakt zu Sirius hatte, doch was hält ihn davon ab, danach zu fragen. Er steht ja unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum.

Er schrieb auch jeden Tag einen Brief an Sirius und legte sie beiseite, bis er sicher war, er könne sie ohne Probleme abschicken.

„Was bewirkt dieses Serum eigentlich noch einmal?", fragte sich Harry, eine Woche vor dem Anhörungstermin.

In Zaubertränke hatten sie es zwar letztes Jahr durchgenommen, doch nicht so das er sagen konnte er wüsste Antworten auf seine Fragen.

An diesem Abend lag Harry noch lange wach, doch selbst als er sich vorstellte jetzt bei Sirius zu leben konnte er einen Gedanken nicht betäuben.

„So sehr ich diesen Lehrer auch hasse, er ist jetzt der einzige der mir helfen kann.", sagte er sich und stand auf.

Nach dem er sich Pergament, Tinte und Feder zurecht gelegt hatte, bekam er nochmals Zweifel.

„Ob Snape mir wirklich helfen wird?", fragte sich Harry, „Doch, ich habe es beschlossen Snape zu schreiben, also mache ich das!"

_An Professor Snape  
Sehr geehrter Professor Snape.  
Sicher haben sie schon davon gehört, dass Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und ich eine Vorladung zu einer Anhörung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung in der Sache Sirius Black erhalten haben. Sicher haben sie auch eine erhalten. Aus diesem Grunde schreibe ich ihnen.  
Ich habe einige Fragen zu dem Verfahren mit dem Veritaserum  
1. Erzählt man nur das wonach man gefragt wird, oder mehr?  
2. Erinnert man sich danach an die Fragen und die Antworten die man darauf gibt?  
3. Ist das was man erzählt die Wahrheit, oder sagt man das was man Glaubt die Wahrheit zu sein?  
Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mir diese Fragen beantworten würden.  
Weiterhin schöne Ferien.  
In Hochachtung  
Harry Potter_

Harry las den Brief noch fünf mal durch um wirklich sicher zu sein das er ihn so abschicken konnte.

„Ich glaube so werde ich den Brief an Snape geschrieben, jetzt wird er auch abgeschickt. Hedwig, Hedwig, wo bist du?", rief Harry leise in die Nacht hinaus.

Mit leisem Flügelrascheln setzte sich Hedwig auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

Harry beäugte sie solange bis sie ein verärgertes klicken hören ließ. Harry entschuldigte sich. „Dieser Brief hier ist für Professor Snape. Schau nicht so verdattert. Ich kann den Kerl auch nicht leiden, aber er ist der einzige der mir jetzt helfen kann. Ich freue mich so auf die Antwort.", lachte Harry.

Hedwig streckte ihr Bein aus. Vielleicht kam es Harry nur so vor, aber Hedwig hielt ungewöhnlich stell. Anschei­nend wollte sie ihn aufheitern.

Harry lächelte.

„Hedwig, wenn jemand versuchte bei deiner Rückkehr den Brief zu öffnen, lege das rote Tuch auf den Brief, OK!", erklärte Harry seiner Eule.

Als Hedwig dann von der Nacht verschlungen wurde, begann das kräftezehrende Warten auf die Antwort von Professor Snape.

Immer wieder kamen Harry, Zweifel darüber ob er seinen _„Lieblings"_ Lehrer hätte nicht fragen sollen. „Ich hätte Hermine fragen sollen ob sie mir ihre Aufzeichnungen von Zaubertränke leid.", dachte sich Harry immer wieder, „Wie konnte ich Snape nur einen Brief schreiben. Der wird sich doch das ganze nächste Schuljahr über mich lustig machen."

Ron und Hermine schrieb er nicht, dass er Professor Snape um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Zwei Tage vor der Anhörung kam Hedwig über Nacht zurück.

Harry begrüßte sie und sah nach ob der Brief unter dem rotem Tuch lag. Das war allerdings nicht der Fall.

Harry öffnete den Brief nicht sofort, denn er wollte sich das Frühstück nicht verderben. Nach dem Frühstück hatte Harry keine Zeit nach oben zu gehen. Tante Petunia hatte ihm jede menge Aufgaben gegeben. Es war das erstemal, das sie Harry ansprach, seit Fudge vor der Tür stand.

Erst am Abend kam er erschöpft nach oben.

Als er den Brief sah, wurde ihm schlecht. Harry wusste immer noch nicht was darin stand.

Es war ein roter Umschlag wie es ihm jetzt auffiel.

„_Das hätte ein Heuler sein können.",_ dachte Harry.

Er faste sich ein Herz, öffnete den Brief und las:

_An Mr Harry Potter  
Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, meinen Urlaub zu stören. Ich dachte, sie würden mich nur in der Schule belästigen.  
Aber damit mich ihre Eule nicht nach einmal aufsucht, werde ich ihnen Antworten. Denn wie es aussieht, kann ihnen Frau Granger hier einmal nicht helfen.  
1. Sie werden nur das erzählen, wonach sie gefragt werden.  
2. Es kommt auf ihre Willensstärke an, ob sie sich an die Fragen und die darauffolgenden Antworten erinnern.  
3. Es ist bis jetzt noch nicht bewiesen, ob man die Wahrheit sagt oder das sagt, was man für die Wahrheit hält.  
Und nun wäre ich dankbar, wenn sie in Zukunft, doch lieber Professor Dumbledore mit solcher Fragen belästigen  
Severus Snape  
Professor für Zaubertränke, Hogwarts_

„Das ging „ja" noch.", sagte sich Harry, „Ich hätte gedacht er würde mir einen Flucht mit Schicken."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Die Anhörung und wieder seh'n mit einer Ratte

Der letzte Tag vor der Anhörung verging schnell und am nächsten Morgen um 7°° Uhr stand Harry mit Hedwig auf dem Arm und einem Packen Briefe in der Hand vor dem Kamin. Er wollte Sirius die Briefe unterwegs schicken es hatte sich mittlerweile ein schöner Stapel angesammelt.

Hermine sah sie mit Argwohn an.

„Was willst du denn mit den Briefen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Jetzt wo die Anhörung stattfinden kann ich Schnüffel doch die Briefe schicken.", antwortete Harry.

„Und wie willst du das schaffen, ich meine, wir reisen Gleich ins Zaubereiministerium.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Das ist kein Problem, wir müssen vorher noch in Hogwarts vorbeisehen. Professor Dumbledore will das auch Professor Snape mit uns reist. Außerdem will er noch einmal mit Harry sprechen.", erklärte Mr Weasley.

Die Dursleys' sind nicht gerade froh darüber, Zauberer in ihren vier Wänden zu haben. So hellten ihre Gesichter auf, als sie hörten, dass alle nicht normalen Personen ihr Haus verlassen.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis sie alle in Hogwarts waren.

Harry war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Snape schon früher zu sehen als nötig.

Snape hat Harry seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen.

„Na, konnte Miss Granger nicht einmal drei einfache Fragen über Veritaserum beantworten?", fragte Professor Snape Hermine.

„Was? Ich weis alles, was sie uns über das Veritaserum beigebracht haben.", antwortete Hermine verdutzt.

„Dann ist es mir unerklärlich, warum Mr. Potter dann meinen Urlaub stört. Wenn er sich an sie wenden hätte können.", lachte Professor Snape.

Hermine und Ron starrten Harry an.

„Du hast Professor Snape einen Brief geschrieben, in dem du ihn um Hilfe bei einer Frage bittest?", kam es aus Ron doch es war nur noch ein Hauch. Harrys bester Freund hatte seine Stimme verloren. Doch bevor Harry antworten musste kam Dumbledore ins Zimmer und bat ihn ihm zu folgen.

In Professor Dumbledores Büro setzte sich der Professor hinter seinen Schreibtisch und deutete Harry mit einer Handbewegung sich zu setzen.

„Harry, so viel ich gehört habe, hast du diesen Sommer Professor Snape um Hilfe gebeten?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Ja, ich hatte einige Fragen zu dem Anhörungsverfahren. Und da Snape...", wollte Harry antworten, doch er wurde von Professor Dumbledore Unterbrochen.

„Professor Snape, Harry, wir wollen doch die Form waren.", tadelte der Professor Harry.

„Gut, Professor Snape ist wie er behauptet der Meister der Zaubertränke. Veritaserum ist ein sehr starker und komplizierter Zaubertrank, ich dachte Professor Snape könnte mir einige Fragen beantworten.", erklärte Harry.

„Du hast angst vor der Anhörung nicht war Harry?", fragte Albus.

„Ich habe Angst Sirius zu verraten.", antwortete Harry, „Was wenn ich etwas falsches sage und sie Sirius darauf verhaften, oder schlimmer sie werden ihn den Dementoren überlassen. Ich habe gesehen welche Wirkung sie auf Sirius haben. Seit er weis, dass ich ihm glaube, ist die Wirkung dieser Monster auf ihn katastrophal. Es ist so, als ob all die Jahre die ihm diese Dementoren nichts ausgemacht haben, sich ihre Kraft gesammelt hat und diese sich jetzt frei setzt."

„Ich habe das auch bereits gemerkt. Es würde für ihn jetzt die Hölle sein wieder nach Askaban zu müssen.", meinte Dumbledore.

„er könnte doch als Hund länger dort bleiben, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Schon, aber die Macht der Dementoren ist mittlerweile bei ihm so groß das sie ihn zwingen können sich zurück zu verwandeln.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Das macht mir nicht gerade Mut in diese Anhörung zu gehen.", bedankte sich Harry.

„Du wirst dorthin müssen, aber keine Angst ich werde auch dort sein. Um zu verhindern, dass sie dir fang fragen stellen. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Harry und Professor Dumbledore immer noch in Dumbledores Büro.

Die Anderen warteten immer noch.

Ron und Hermine fragten sich immer noch warum Harry Professor Snape um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Als sie die Briefe erblickten gingen sie zu Hedwig und banden ihr den Packen an die Beine und schickten sie zu Sirius.

Als Harry kam sagten sie es ihm, doch er reagierte kaum.

Im Zaubereiministerium angekommen, ließen sie sich registrieren.

Nach kurzer Zeit saßen sie alle in einem kleinem Vorraum der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Keiner sprach nur ein Wort.

Selbst Professor Snape schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Doch nach zehn Minuten fragte er Harry, so das es nur er hören konnte: „Du hast Angst nicht war?"

Hätte Harry dies nicht mit eigenen Ohren gehört, würde er es nicht glauben. Snape's Stimme klang nicht gehässig oder herausfordernd sonder verständnisvoll, wie die von Sirius als er sich um sein wohlbefinden im 4. Schuljahr erkundigte. „Ich war hier schon einmal, doch das hat dir Professor Dumbledore sicher schon erzählt.", flüsterte Snape.

„Er hat mir erzählt das sie ein Todesser waren. Aber auch, dass sie schon vor Voldemort's...", sagte Harry. Professor Snape zuckte wie die meisten anderen Zauberer und Hexen beim klang dieses Namens zusammen.

„Entschuldigung! _‚Du-weist-schon-wer's'_ Sturz wieder auf unsere Seite gewechselt haben. Eine Frage, sie waren der Todesser oder besser gesagt der Informant der Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat das _‚Du-weist-schon-wer'_ hinter meinen Eltern her war?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Kombinationsgabe, ja ich habe Professor Dumbledore den Tipp gegeben.", sagte Professor Snape.

„_Jetzt täuschen mich meine Augen.",_ dachte Harry. Doch als er Ron's Gesichtsausdruck sah wusste er, dass seine Augen in Ordnung waren. Professor Snape hatte ihn, Harry Potter den Sohn seines Erzfeindes angelächelt.

Ron sah aus als ob er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

Als Snape wieder zur Tür sah rutschte Harry zu Ron und Hermine.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Er hat bestimmt versucht Harry Angst zu machen, so wie der gegrinst hat.", empörte sich Ron über die Frage. Für ihn war vollkommen klar das Snape keine guten Seiten für Harry hat.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hat versucht mich auf zu heitern.", berichtigte Harry Ron.

Dieser viel darauf hin laut krachend vom Stuhl.

„Eine Frage, hat Professor Dumbledore irgendetwas davon gesagt das Snape verhext ist?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, er hat mir nur Mut machen wollen.", antwortete Harry, „Ich denke er ist normal nicht so wie er sich gibt. Vielleicht ist das nur ein Schutz für ihn."

„Ein Schutz, wofür soll den der sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weis es nicht, aber ich glaube er will dadurch nur den weichen Kern in seinem Inneren schützen. Ich bin letztes Jahr Hogwarts in Professor Dumbledores Büro auf dessen Denkarium gestoßen.", erzählte Harry.

„Du hast doch nicht darin herum gestreunt?", entsetzte sich Hermine, „In einem Denkarium können die persönlichsten Gedanken aufbewahrt werden."

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, glaub mir, doch es hat sich so ergeben. Ich habe herausgefunden das Professor Snape einmal ein Todesser war. Er ist aber schon vor Voldemorts Sturz auf unsere Seite über getreten.", fügte Harry hinzu als Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig etwas sagen wollten, „Er war es, der Professor Dumbledore den Tipp gab das Lord Voldemort hinter meinen Eltern her war. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich doch tot."

„Soll das heißen Snape hat im Grunde doch ein Herz?", bohrte Ron weiter.

„Wie es aussieht ja.", antwortete Harry.

Die drei Freunde diskutierten noch eine weile bis dann Professor Snape aufgefordert wurde ein zu treten.

„Was meinst du, machen sie mit ihm?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Snape schaute noch einmal lächelnd zu Harry. Dieser erkannte aber, dass sich sein Professor zusammen reisen musste, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Was wird uns hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Werden wir unverletzt wieder zurück kommen?", dachte Harry.

Professor Snape betrat den Raum, es war der Saal in dem er schon einmal gewesen war. Damals als er Angeklagt worden war, ein Todesser zu sein. An Beiden Seiten Dementoren und Handschellen an Händen und Füßen wurde er nach drei Monaten Askaban hier herein geführt. Vollkommen ausgezehrt hat man ihn ausgepresst, wie eine Zitrone. Wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen hätte, wäre er sicher länger als fünf Monate in St. Mungo Hospital gelegen.

„Setzen sie sich. Setzen sie sich!", forderte Percy Professor Snape auf. Snape zögerte doch setzte sich schließlich doch auf den Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Saales stand. Es war immer noch der selbe Stuhl wie damals, nur das sich dieses mal, die am Stuhl befestigten Ketten nicht um Professor Snape's Gelenke schlossen.

„Sie wissen worum sie hier sind?", fragte ein Zauberer neben Percy.

Snape konnte den Mann nicht deutlich sehen, doch nach der Stimme zu urteilen, war es der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge.

„Ja.", antwortete Professor Snape und dachte im selben Augenblick, _„Was macht dieser Kotzbrocken hier? ... Hm... wahrscheinlich liebt er es zu sehen, wenn Zauberer oder Hexen auf diesem Stuhl zusammen brechen und alles zugeben was man ihnen Vorwirft, nur damit sie hier weg kommen."_

„Gut, dann können wir anfangen.", sagte Percy und riss Professor Snape so aus seinen Gedanken.

Eine alte Hexe stand auf und tropfte so das es jeder sehen konnte drei Tropfen aus einem kleinem Fläschchen auf einen Löffel.

„_Veritaserum, wie ich diesen Zaubertrank hasse und ich habe noch geholfen es zu verbessern, Ironie des Schicksals.",_ dachte sich Snape.

Währenddessen schritt die Hexe zu ihm herunter und rammte ihm nachdem er den Mund etwas geöffnet hatte den Löffel in den Rachen. Professor Snape musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen um nicht gleich alles wieder auszuhusten. Es kam Snape wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch es war nur eine Minute bis das Veritaserum wirkte.

„Professor Snape erzählen sie uns von den Geschehnissen in der Nacht, als sie Mr. Harry Potter und seine Freunde Miss Hermine Granger und Mr. Ronald Weasley vor Sirius Black gerettet haben!", befahl Percy.

Snape erzählte was er wusste ohne das er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Fudge regte sich auf, als er hörte Snape wäre nicht die ganze Zeit über bei Bewusstsein gewesen und er könne deshalb nicht mit 100 Sicherheit sagen das Pettigrew nicht in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen ist. Weiterhin erzählte er das er einen Patronus in der Gestalt eines Hirsches gesehen zu haben, dessen Herkunft er nicht ausfindig machen hätte können. Das Verhör von Professor Snape dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde und es wäre wohl noch länger geraten, wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht aufgestanden wäre und gesagt hätte: „Das reicht jetzt, Professor Snape weis nicht mehr und was soll es uns nützen ihm immer und immer wieder die gleichen Fragen zu stellen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir ihn jetzt entlassen können."

Da niemand Professor Dumbledore widersprach, ging dieser auf Professor Snape zu, verabreichte ihm das Gegenmittel für das Veritaserum und geleitet den Mittlerweile am ganzen Körper zitternden und der Erschöpfung nahen Lehrer aus dem Raum. Während der Professor Snape stützte, flüsterte er immer wieder: „Severus, du brauchst nicht mehr zu zittern, es ist vorbei. Ruhe dich jetzt aus. Es ist vorbei."

Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts, da sich Professor Snape kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Immer wieder konnte man kichern aus den Rängen hören. Mit jedem dieser rasch erstickenden Lachanfällen, fühlte Dumbledore wie sich Snape mehr auf ihn stützte, dies tat ihm weh und beinahe wäre er stehen geblieben und hätte gerufen: _„Wenn ihr nicht sofort auf hört zu kichern, werde ich jeden hier im Raum einen Fluch an den Hals hetzen."_

Den Kopf tief gebeugt, seine fettig glänzenden Haare verdeckten seine Augen, lehnte er sich auf Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore konnte zwischen den Strähnen ab und zu etwas aufblitzen sehen. Das Bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass Professor Snape den Tränen nahe war, er hatte soviel für diese Seite des Krieges getan, doch durch einen einzigen Fehler in seiner Jugend hat man ihm jegliche Anerkennung verwehrt.

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Mr Weasley sahen erschrocken auf, als Professor Dumbledore Snape nach draußen geleitete. Arthur Weasley stand sofort auf und half Dumbledore den Lehrer in den Vorraum zu hieven.

„Arthur, tu mir bitte den Gefallen und begleite Severus, wenn er jetzt und ich betone jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt.", bat Professor Dumbledore Mr Weasley.

„Mir geht es schon besser Professor, ich werde warten bis wir alle wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.", entgegnete Professor Snape.

„Das ist die erste Lüge nach dem du das Gegenmittel für das Veritaserum erhalten hast. Damit hast du einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Also Arthur machst du das, bitte?", fragte Dumbledore.

Jeder konnte sehen, dass er sich große Sorgen um Professor Snape machte.

„Ja, ich werde ihn begleiten. Ihr Kinder bleibt hier, außer ihr werdet aufgerufen, das hat jeder verstanden. Gut. Kommen sie Professor Snape, sie können sich stützen.", sagte Arthur und bot Snape seine Schulter an.

Dieser nahm sie auch danken an.

„Madam Pomfrey wird dich schon wieder hinkriegen, sie hat bisher alles was ich ihr anvertraue geheilt.", sagte Dumbledore aufmunternd zu Severus.

Hermine und Ron stand die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wenn Snape so aufgelöst da wieder Raus kam, was wird dann mit uns sein?", fragte sich Hermine.

„Ich gehe da nicht rein. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde.", dachte Ron.

Nur Harry sorgte sich nicht um das was jetzt auf ihn zu kam. Er hatte mitbekommen das Professor Snape's Augen glänzten.

„_Entweder er ist den Tränen nahe oder er hat geweint?",_ fragte sich Harry.

Auch wenn er Professor Snape nicht leiden konnte, jetzt tat er ihm leid.

„Professor Dumbledore, was ist da drin vorgefallen, was Professor Snape so aus der Fassung gebracht hat?", fragte Harry den Schulleiter.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Harry, du bist der Nächste, komm bitte mit.", antwortete Dumbledore und zeigte auf die Tür.

Als sich die Beiden in Bewegung setzten packte Hermine Harrys Ärmel.

„Harry, ich bitte dich stell dich Krank, oder mach sonst was, aber geh dort nicht rein.", flehte Hermine ihn fast schon an.

Ron konnte nichts sagen, doch er nickte ununterbrochen auch noch nach dem Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte.

„Ich muss da hinein.", entgegnete Harry und löste sich aus der Umklammerung von Hermines Fingern.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, doch Hermine Verstand. Sie sah Harry eine Minute lang an und nickte ihm dann lächelnd und mit dem Versuch ihn aufzuheitern zu.

Er betrat den Raum nur ungern, denn er wusste, dass hier früher Todesser zu lebenslangen Askaban Aufenthalten verurteilt worden waren. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu dem ihn Dumbledore geführt hatte, während dieser sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte.

„Mr. Potter, ich bin mir sicher, auch sie wissen worum es hier geht?", fragte Percy.

Doch ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten gab er der alten Hexe mit dem Veritaserum einen Wink, sie solle es dem Jungen verabreichen. Harry erzählte daraufhin alles bis zu der Stelle in der sie im Krankenflügel aufgewacht waren. Die kleine Pause die Harry machte um wieder Luft zu bekommen nützte Professor Dumbledore, um eine andere Frage zu stellen. Er wusste Harry hätte auch noch von der Flucht von Sirius und Seidenschnabel erzählt, wenn er sich keine Frage hätte einfallen lassen: „Wissen sie wo sich Sirius Black im Moment befindet?"

„Nein!", antwortete Harry.

„Haben sie Kontakt zu Sirius Black?", bohrte Percy wild entschlossen zu beweisen, das Sirius schuldig ist.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte: „In letzter Zeit."

Percy wieder holte: „Hatten sie in letzter Zeit Kontakt zu Sirius Black."

„Nein.", antwortete Harry.

„_Ist das ein komisches Gefühl, ich kann nichts machen, meine Lippen formen eigenständig Wörter.",_ dachte Harry, _„Na wenigstens bekomme ich das was ich gefragt werde und was ich antworte mit."_

Fudge wurde immer aufbrausender. Er lies Harry dreimal die Geschichte in der Heulenden Hütte erzählen, doch es war immer die selbe Geschichte. Professor Dumbledore hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, verräterische Fragen um zu formulieren und Harry mit Fragen zu unterbrechen. Das Verhör von Harry dauerte Doppelt so lange wie das von Snape und auch Harry zitterte nach seiner Rückkehr. Dies war aber keine Nachwirkungen des Veritaserums sonder der Beschimpfungen danach. Fudge hatte vor aller Mann behauptet er würde lügen. Unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum, ist der Verrückt. Doch er ließ nicht locker, er behauptete das Harry vor der Anhörung das Gegenmittel für das Serum eingenommen hat. Diese Behauptung setzte Professor Dumbledore sofort außer Kraft im dem er sagte: „Dann würde Harry jetzt wegen der zweiten Dosis Gegenmittel Ausschlag bekommen."

Dumbledore begleitete oder besser gesagt stützte Harry auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Hermine und Ron erwarteten ihn schon, doch viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht, da Ron jetzt mit Dumbledore gehen musste.

„Und, wie war es?", fragte Hermine.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich damals mit der Hilfe bei Sirius Flucht und dem außer schulischen Gebrauch des Zeitum­kehr-Zaubers strafbar gemacht hatte.

„Du kannst dich auf Dumbledore verlassen, er hat mich gestoppt, als ich erzählen wollte wer Sirius geholfen hat zu fliehen und auch Fragen die mich mit Sirius in Verbindung gebracht hätten hat er gut abgefangen.", antwortete Harry.

Rons Vernehmung dauerte nicht halb solange wie die von Professor Snape. Ron zitterte auch nicht so wie Harry und Snape es zuvor getan hatten.

Auf Hermine konnten sie dann wieder eineinhalb Stunden warten, bis sie zitternd und völlig außer Atem aus dem Raum kam. Auch sie wurde von Professor Dumbledore begleitet. Hinter ihnen kam ein wutentbrannter Fudge gefolgt von einem sehr enttäuschten Percy aus dem Raum und erst eine Minute später kamen alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Saal.

Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten Dumbledore nach Hogwarts wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung, ihre Koffer bereits vorfanden.

„Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen.", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich möchte noch mit Professor Snape sprechen. Er liegt im Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey hat jetzt Besuchszeiten erlassen, an die selbst ich mich halten muss."

Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht verschwand er.

„Meinst du Harry, sie glauben uns die Geschichte mit Sirius?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weis es nicht, aber ich hof...", antwortete Harry, als er durch das picken eines Schnabels an das Fensterglas unterbrochen wurde.

Es war Hedwig mit einem Stapel Briefe von Sirius. Er hatte wohl den selben Gedanken wie Harry. Wenn man sich nicht schreiben darf möchte man es bekanntlich um so öfter und warum sollte man die Briefe nicht einfach später abschicken.

Ron und Hermine waren zwar neugierig was Sirius geschrieben hat, doch sie akzeptierten Harrys Entscheidung die Briefe erst alleine zu lesen.

So gingen Ron und Hermine zu Bett während Harry die Briefe las:

_Hallo Harry,  
ich weis ich kann dir diesen Brief erst später schicken, doch es ist einfach nicht so leicht wie man denkt, den Kontakt einfach abzubrechen.  
Wahrscheinlich bist du auch auf den Gedanken gekommen trotz all dem Briefe an mich zu schreiben, das werde ich noch früh genug sehen..._

_Hallo Harry,  
ich habe gehört du hast Severus um Hilfe gebeten, warum hast du nicht einfach mir geschrieben. Ach, was mache ich dir Vorwürfe, es wird dir schwer genug gefallen sein diesem Schleim-Kotzbrocken zu schreiben bzw. Ihn um Hilfe zu bitten..._

_Hallo Harry,  
ich wünsche dir viel Glück für morgen bei der Anhörung und wer weis vielleicht, werde ich sogar frei gesprochen..._

Als letztes las Harry den Brief mit dem heutigem Datum.

_Hallo Harry,  
danke für die vielen Briefe und das du dir meinetwegen sorgen gemacht hast. Das hätte aber nicht sein müssen. Ich hoffe die Anhörung ist gut verlaufen, schreibe die Antwort bitte schnell zurück.  
Grüße Ron, Hermine und die anderen Weasleys von mir.  
Mit Ausnahme von Percy versteht sich. g  
dein dich liebender  
Schnüffel_

„_Er hat nie mit Sirius unterzeichnet. Wahrscheinlich hat er angst, ihm oder mir könnte etwas passieren, wenn jemand die Briefe abfing.", _dachte Harry, _„Am besten ich mache das selbe."_

_Hallo Schnüffel,  
ich weis zwar nicht warum du nicht richtig unterschrieben hast, aber ich akzeptiere das.  
Die Anhörung ist einigermaßen gut verlaufen.  
Das Veritaserum war schrecklich, wenn Dumbledore nicht andauernd die Fragen manipuliert hätte, ich glaube ohne diese Hilfestellung hätte Fudge genügend Material gehabt um mich  
Aus Hogwarts zu werfen  
Mich nach Askaban zu bringen  
Flip nicht gleich aus.  
Professor Snape war auch bei der Anhörung, er liegt jetzt im Krankenflügel. Bitte lach jetzt nicht, aber er hat furchtbar ausgesehen. In dem Saal in dem die Anhörung stattfand, wurden früher die Todesser verurteilt.  
Snape hat mir zuvor noch Mut gemacht, er hat mich sogar angelächelt. Wir haben gut eine Stunde auf ihn gewartet und nach seinem Verhör kam er zitternd auf Dumbledore gestützt wieder.  
Auch Hermine und ich haben gezittert. Ron aber nicht.   
Kann das damit zu tun haben das Hermine eineinhalb Stunden und ich zwei Stunden verhört wurden und Ron nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde?  
Jedenfalls ist Fudge voll sauer und Percy enttäuscht.   
Aber ich glaube nicht das dieses Verhör dazu bei getragen hat, dir zu helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil, denke ich. Fudge ist noch saurer auf dich als zuvor.  
Ich wünsche dir viel Glück das die Anhörung zu deinem Vorteil ausgeht.  
Das Ergebnis erhalten wir in ein bis zwei Wochen.  
Du bekommst sofort Bescheid, in Ordnung?  
Dein  
Harry_

Harry wollte Hedwig nicht wieder los schicken, doch sie setzte sich sofort auf seinen Arm als er das Pergament zusammenfaltete.

„Hedwig willst du schon wieder fliegen? Du musst doch müde sein?", fragte Harry.

Doch als Hedwig ihm zärtlich ins Ohr zwickte über gab Harry ihr den Brief.

Es war nicht leicht dem Unterricht zu folgen, wenn man dauernd im Hinterkopf haben musste, einen Brief des Ministeriums zu erhalten. Professor Snape's Zaubertrankunterricht viel für die nächste Woche aus.

Harry, Hermine und Ron besuchten den Professor im Krankenflügel.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen die drei Freunde noch einmal zu sehen. Slytherins in Ordnung aber Gryffindors?

„Wir wollten sie besuchen und gute Besserung Wünschen.", antwortete Harry.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor Snape. Im Gegenteil er entdeckte immer mehr Seiten an dem Professor die ihm gefielen.

„Jetzt wisst ihr wie es mir geht. Nun könnt ihr alles Black berichten.", schnauzte Snape.

Harry konnte nicht verstehen warum Professor Snape, so auf ihren Besuch reagierte. Sie hatten ihn am Morgen nach der Anhörung besucht, er hatte sich da über ihren Besuch gefreut. Selbst Hermine und Ron waren danach überzeugt gewesen, dass der Professor auch gute Seiten hatte.

„Was haben sie denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an.", schrie Snape das Mädchen an.

Hermine trat erschrocken zurück. Harry erkannte aber, das Snape in eine Ecke schielte. Doch als er sich umdrehte konnte er nur noch einen Rattenschwanz sehen, der in einem Loch verschwand. Er schreckte hoch.

„_Das war doch Pettigrew."_, schoss es ihm in den Kopf.

„Wir sollten besser gehen. Der Professor hat schlechte Laune.", sagte Harry, legte das kleine Gute Besserungsgeschenk auf den Tisch mit den übrigen Geschenken und zog Hermine und Ron aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Was sollte das den gerade?", fragte Ron.

„Erkläre ich später!", entgegnete Harry.

Er hatte die beiden immer noch im Griff und zerrte sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Er holte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an, als ob sie glauben würden was der Tagesprophet über Harry schrieb.

„Ich hab´s gewusst Ich hab´s gewusst.", rief Harry und deutete auf einen kleinen Tintenklecks mit der Schrift Pettigrew. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Ron rief: „Krätze"

„Ja, es ist Pettigrew. Ich habe ihn gerade im Krankenflügel gesehen. Wie es aussieht will er durch den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide. Sagt Professor Dumbledore das Peter auf dem Gelände ist. Ich schnappe ihn mir.", forderte Harry seine Freunde auf.

Löschte die Karte und spurtete los. Pettigrew war schon einmal entkommen, dies sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Als er das Schloß verlassen hatte schaute er noch kurz auf die Karte. Pettigrew war schon fast an der Weide.

„Acicco Feuerblitz!", rief Harry.

Es dauerte keine 5 Sekunden und der Besen schwebte neben seinem Besitzer. Der Junge stieg auf und raste über das Gelände. Doch er kam zu spät zur Weide, Peter war bereits im Geheimgang verschwunden. Harry erblickte Krummbein. Er wusste das der Kater Sirius schon einmal geholfen hatte.

„Krummbein Pettigrew...", schrie Harry dem Kater zu und schon konnte er ohne Probleme zum Tunnel rennen, da Krummbein den Knoten berührt hatte der die Weide erstarren lässt.

Der Kater rannte ihm hinterher. Bis zur Heulenden Hütte hatten Harry und Krummbein Peter Pettigrew eingeholt.

„Pettigrew, bleib stehen!", rief Harry und blieb stehen. Peter blieb ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich um.

„Pettigrew du kommst mit mir mit.", befahl Harry den Zauberstab auf Peter gerichtet.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du die Rechte Hand des schwarzen Lords aufhalten kannst. Du wirst niemals bei Sirius leben, dass würde Dumbledore nie zulassen.", lachte der kleine wie eine Ratte aussehende Mann, „Expelliarmus!"

Harry riss es den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„So kannst du mir nun einen Grund nennen, warum ich dir Folgen sollte.", grinste Peter.

„Er vielleicht nicht, aber ich.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry.

Hermine und Ron hatten Professor Dumbledore informiert. Dieser war ohne zu zögern los gerannt um Harry zu helfen. Pettigrews Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Maske.

„Sie werden den Lord aller Lorde niemals aufhalten. Sie können es versuchen, doch es wird ihnen nicht gelingen.", lachte Peter und Disaperrierte.

Harry brach zusammen, er hatte es zugelassen, dass Pettigrew ein zweites Mal entkommen konnte. Dumbledore hob Harrys Zauberstab auf und reichte ihn ihm.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, dass er entkommen konnte.", sagte Dumbledore.

Er half Harry auf die Beine und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel. Harry sollte sich eine Nacht dort ausruhen. Das war Dumbledores Absicht, so glaubte Harry. Professor Snape war Gott sei dank heute entlassen worden.

Hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn nicht schreibt trotzdem.

Kreative Kritik ist immer erwünscht.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eine Idee und ein neuer Name  
(Wirklich so eine gute Idee?)

Es war um Mitternacht, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und ein Grimm ähnlicher Hund eintrat. Harry erkannte ihn sofort und lächelte ihm zu. Der Hund trottete noch vor Harrys Bett und dann veränderten sich seine Umrisse. Es dauerte keine 10 Sekunden, bis an der Stelle wo der Hund hätte sein sollen ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren stand. Er eilte an Harrys Seite und schloss ihn in seine Arme.

„Dumbledore hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid, das ich dir nicht habe helfen können.", schluchzte Sirius.

Als Harry sich aus der Umklammerung löste, konnte er noch kurz auf Sirius' Tränen nasses Gesicht werfen, bevor er es trocken wischte.

„Ist schon gut.", versuchte Harry Sirius zu beruhigen, „Pettigrew hat mich nicht verletzt. Professor Dumbledore wollte nur das ich mich ausruhe. Das ist der Grund warum ich hier im Krankenflügel liege."

„Das ist mir egal, ich konnte dir nicht helfen.", sagte Sirius und begann wieder zu weinen.

Er nahm Harry noch einmal in den Arm. Harry war hin und her gerissen, einer Seitens war es ihm peinlich, wie Sirius ihn so umklammerte, doch auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich gut an jemanden zu haben der ihn wie seinen eigenen Sohn liebte. Ein Gefühl aus Sicherheit und Geborgenheit durchströmte Harrys Körper und er erwiderte Sirius' Umarmung.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie so zusammen saßen, als Dumbledore in den Flügel kam.

„Lasst euch nicht stören.", lächelte der Professor.

Sirius löste die Umarmung und drehte sich zu Dumbledore.

„Bitte Albus lass mich bei Harry bleiben.", flehte Sirius.

Dumbledore drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Sirius, du weißt wie gefährlich deine Bitte ist?", fragte Albus.

„Ich weiß und wenn es nötig sein sollte werde ich mich auch in den Geheimgängen von Hogwarts verstecken. Oder ich werde mich in ein anderes Tier als Animagus verwandeln.", erklärte Sirius.

„Es ist dir nur möglich dich in eine Art von Tier zu verwandeln.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Dann werde ich eben ein weißer Hund.", sagte Black schon zorniger.

„Wie soll das den gehen? Und wenn dann wirst du mindestens ein Jahr dazu brauchen. Das du in der Zeit, die du benötigen wirst in Hogwarts bleibst, ist nicht möglich. Fudge ist sauer, er lässt mich regelmäßig Überprüfen und die Gefahr für Hogwarts und dich ist deshalb zu groß.", entgegnete Dumbledor.

„Ich bin auch noch hier. Kann ich auch etwas dazu sagen?", fragte Harry.

Doch Professor Dumbledore und Sirius über hörten ihn nur in Vorzug für ihr eigenes Argumentieren.

„Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten.", sagte Sirius verzweifelt.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte, er wusste das sich Sirius nicht davon abhalten lassen wird, in der Nähe von Harry zu bleiben.

„Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit.", fing Albus an

Sirius und Harry schauten auf.

„Sirius, diese Sache wird dir sicher nicht gefallen.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Mir ist jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit recht.", entgegnete Sirius.

„Schüler dürfen keine anderen Haustiere als Eulen, Kröten oder Kotzen bzw. Kater haben. Wir Lehrer hingegen schon. Ein Lehrer hat bereits einmal den Antrag gestellt ein anderes Tier hier her mitzubringen. Er wollte einen Hund.", erzählte der Professor, „Und er ist in unsere Sache eingeweiht. Das würde bedeuten, dass er dich aufnehmen könnte."

„Mir ist egal wer er ist, nur wenn, nur wenn ich bei Harry bleiben kann.", sagte Sirius sofort.

„Es ist Professor Snape...", begann der Direktor.

Sirius sah aus als wäre hinter Dumbledore ein Dementor aufgetaucht. Er sah noch einmal zu Harry senkte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich möchte es ihm sagen. Es würde für ihn nur noch eine größere Genugtuung sein, wenn ihr es ihm sagst Schulleiter."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört, wollte Sirius wirklich Severus Snape, seinen Erzrivalen aus der Schulzeit, um Hilfe bitten?

„Du bist dir sicher?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, wo ist Snape?", setzte Sirius entgegen.

„Er ist in seinem Büro.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Sirius, du musst das nicht machen.", sagte Harry und rüttelte an Sirius schultern.

„Harry, ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Und wenn, Hm, und wenn es heißen soll, dass ich Severus um Hilfe bitten muss. Nach dem was du in deinem letzten Brief geschrieben hast, ist er ja nicht so schlimm. Wir können eben nur nicht über unsere Schatten springen.", versuchte Sirius sein Patenkind zu beruhigen.

Sirius stand auf und im verwandelten Zustand verließ er den Krankenflügel.

„Er muss das nicht machen.", weinte Harry fast.

„Harry, es ist seine eigene Entscheidung, wenn er Professor Snape um Hilfe bitten möchte.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Doch so richtig beruhigte Harry das nicht.

Sirius fiel es nicht leicht, jeder Schritt in die Richtung von Snape's Büro kam ihm vor wie ein weiterer Schritt ins Verderben oder noch schlimmer Askaban. Er klopfte mit der Pfote an die Bürotür.

„Herein!", kam es von innen.

Sirius klopfte noch einmal, er konnte als Hund nun einmal nicht durch geschlossene Türen gehen.

„Herein, die Tür ist offen!", rief Severus.

Als Sirius noch ein drittenmal anklopfte, kam ein vor Wut nach luftschnappender Professor aus der Tür. Als er den schwarzen Hund sah wurde das rote Gesicht des Lehrers kreide weiß. Snape ging etwas zur Seite um Sirius herein zu lassen. Nach dem er die Türe geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um. Die Beiden Männer sahen sich ins Gesicht, der eine nicht wütender als der andere.

„Was machst du hier? Und was willst du hier?", zischte Snape.

Alles hatte Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, erwartet nur nicht das Sirius den Kopf senkte und sprach: „Hm Ich... ich möchte.. dich... um Hilfe bitten."

Snape vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Black das ist doch schon wieder ein Trick von dir!", rief Severus.

„Nein, es ist kein Trick. Ich möchte in der Nähe von Harry bleiben.", erklärte Sirius.

„Und wie sollte ich dir dabei helfen können?", fragte Snape zynisch.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass du einmal einen Antrag gestellt hast einen Hund mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.", sagte Sirius.

Jetzt brach Snape in Gelächter aus.

„Du...", begann Snape doch er musste abrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Nach 10 Minuten hatte sich Snape wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Du willst, dass ich dich als meinen Hund in Hogwarts einschleuse? Diese Idee ist einfach lachhaft.", lachte Snape immer noch.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich werde mich auch wie ein richtiger Hund benehmen.", bat Sirius auf ein neues den Professor. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihm all seine Kraft kostete.

„Gut, aber du wirst ein Halsband tragen, dass dir nur im Notfall ermöglicht, dich zurückzuverwandeln.", kicherte Snape.

„Ich... ich bin einverstanden.", stimmte Sirius zu.

Kaum hatte er sich in einen Hund verwandelt, packte ihn Snape und band ihm das Halsband um. Sirius bekam gerade noch genügend Luft.

„Du hörst ab heute auf den Namen James.", lachte der Professor.

Er genoss es Sirius zu quälen, hatte dieser nicht seine Tage damit verbracht sich neue skrupellose und erniedrigendere Streiche einfallen zu lassen, die man dann ihm Severus spielen konnte. Der Vorfall mit der Peitschenden Weide war doch nur der Gipfel gewesen. Pah, nun könnte er sich in aller Ruhe an dem Kerl rächen, der seine Kindheit zur reinsten Hölle gemacht hatte.

Harry konnte diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen. Da am nächsten Tag das Wochenende begann, sind Hermine und Ron schon vor dem Frühstück aufgetaucht. Madam Pomfrey hat sich darüber aufgeregt.

„Er hat was getan?", platzte es aus Ron heraus, als Harry ihnen die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erzählte.

„ER will sich als… als Hund von Snape ausgeben. Ich habe angst, dass dieser jetzt seine Position ausnützt.", erklärte Harry.

„Er hasst Schnüffel.", sagte Hermine, „Er wäre blöd diese Situation nicht auszunützen. Das würde ihm Schnüffel danach, wenn er endlich frei wäre, dann auch sagen."

Harrys Befürchtungen, dass Snape Sirius misshandelte stellte sich als falsch heraus. So schien es jedenfalls. Alle bewunderten den große schwarzen Hund, den Professor Snape mit in seinen Unterricht nahm.

Als Harry allerdings den Namen von Sirius erfuhr, wusste er das Snape seinen Paten psychisch fertig machen wollte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Schlechte Nachrichten und eine Rettungsaktion

Den ganzen Tag hatte Harry Sirius nur beim Essen gesehen. Am Abend saß er mit Hermine und Ron in ihren Lieblingssesseln und diskutierte darüber.

„Er macht ihn fertig.", schrie Harry plötzlich und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „Habt ihr gehört wie er ihn nennt? Toto, Grim oder es würde auch noch funktionieren ihn Salazar Slytherin zu nennen, aber... aber er nennt ihn James. Ihm hätte es nichts ausgemacht irgend einen bescheuerten Hundenamen zu tragen, aber er trägt den Namen seines besten Freundes. Wo doch jeder glaubt Sirius hätte meinen Vater und meine Mutter verraten und er selbst macht sich die größten Vorwürfe. Von wegen er hätte es ahnen müssen, dass Pettigrew ein Todesser sei. Was glaubt ihr wie er sich fühlt, wenn Snape ihn mit James betitelt. Wenn er irgendwelche Witze über meinen Vater in der Gegenwart von Sirius reist, dann werde ich..."

Harry ging es mächtig an die Nieren, er weinte das erste mal in Hogwarts. Hermine und Ron versuchten ihn zu trösten doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Harry verabschiedete sich an diesem Abend schon früh und ging ins Bett.

Um Mitternacht holte er „die Karte des Rumtreibers" heraus und suchte auf ihr Sirius. Er war alleine in Snape's Büro. Durch die Karte konnte Harry einen Geheimgang in dieses finden.

„_Ich würde so gerne zu Sirius.",_ dachte Harry und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag sah Harry etwas was ihm das Herz bluten ließ.

Sirius an einer Leine _‚bei Fuß'_ geführt von Severus Snape.

„Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen.", sagte Harry und drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen von dem Anblick weg. Hermine und Ron taten es ihm gleich, da es ihnen ebenfalls das Herz zerriss Harrys' Paten in einer solchen Lage zu sehen, selbst wenn es grausam ist sich in einem solchen Augenblick abzuwenden.

Sirius musste die Tränen von Harry gerochen haben, denn er riss sich von Snape los und rannte auf ihn zu.

Dieser fiel ihm auf der stelle um den Hals.

„Was macht der nur mit dir. Siri?", schluchzte Harry in das Fell des Hundes.

Sirius leckte dem Jungen gerade über das Gesicht, als Snape ihn am Halsband packte.

„Black, du hattest gesagt, dass du dich richtig verhältst. Ein Hund stürmt nicht einfach darauf los.", fauchte Snape.

Als er mit der Zeitung in der Hand ausholte, um Sirius zu schlagen, platzte Harry seit ewigen Zeiten der Kragen. Irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen Professor Snape nach hinten zu schleudern.

„_Was war das den?",_ fragte sich Harry.

Snape's Gesichtszüge waren erstarrt, er packte Sirius und zerrte ihn mit sich mit.

In den folgenden Tagen ging es Sirius noch schlechter.

Harry sah er wenn überhaupt nur noch beim Essen. Snape behandelte ihn wie einen räudigen Straßenköter, er hatte schon lange keine Lust mehr ihn auszuführen, obwohl Sirius den Auslauf dringend nötig gehabt hätte, nicht nur um sein alltägliches Geschäft zu erledigen, nein, draußen konnte er sich auf fast immer sicher sein Harry, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick über den Weg zu laufen.

Harry hat einige male von Dobby gehört, dass er den Dreck von Sirius wegräumen musste.

„Professor Snape hat geflucht vor Wut.", sagte Dobby drei Tage später.

„Was hat James denn gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat sein Geschäft auf Professor Snape's Zaubertrankkundeunterlagen erledigt. Der Professor musste alles noch einmal Schreiben.", erklärte Dobby.

„Das passiert ihm ganz recht. Den ganzen Tag sperrt er James in sein kleines Büro ein. Kein wunder das er dann in sein Büro scheißt.", empörte sich Ron.

„Ich an seiner stelle hätte nicht nur auf die Unterlagen von Snape geschissen, sondern auch noch auf seinen Stuhl, den Geruch kriegt man selbst mit Magie taglang nicht mehr aus dem Leder.", rief Hermine.

Harry und Ron sahen zu ihr.

Noch nie hatten die Beiden Hermine so wütend gesehen. Doch was sollten sie Tun? Snape war zu ihrer aller bedauern ein Lehrer und somit höher in der Rangliste gestellt, die Schüler und Lehrer heißt.

An diesem Abend kam der Brief des Ministeriums, der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er hatte sich um gut zwei Wochen verspätet.

Harry, Hermine und Ron drängten sich dicht aneinander, jeder hoffte, dass die Anhörung zu Sirius Vorteil ausgegangen war.

An Miss Hermine Granger, Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Ronald Weasely,  
da uns bekannt ist, das sie drei Freunde sind, haben wir uns erlaubt, das Ergebnis der Anhörung in einem Brief an sie zu richten.  
Wir sind nach langen und harten Wochen der Beratung…

„Pah, harten Wochen der Beratung, es war doch klar das Sirius unschuldig war.", empörte sich Hermine.

…zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ihre Darstellung der Dinge vollkommen Absurd ist.  
Wir bleiben weiterhin bei der Feststellung, dass Sirius Black des Mordes an 12 Muggeln, seines Freundes Peter Pettigrew an der Anstiftung zum Mord an James und Lily Potter schuldig ist.  
Wenn Sie weitere Beweise für die Unschuld von Sirius Black haben, können sie uns gerne darüber informieren.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung  
Leiter Percy Weasely

„Die... die spinnen doch!", stieß Hermine hervor, als sie den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte, „Alles deutete auf Sirius Unschuld hin."

„Ja und Professor Lupin wurde gar nicht erst vorgeladen.", beklagte sich Ron.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, sein Wort hätte vor dem Ministerium sowieso nicht gegolten und dann kommt noch hinzu das er ein ehemaliger Freund von Sirius ist.", entgegnete Harry.

„Das macht nichts, aber sie hätten ihn trotzdem laden können.", empörte sich Ron.

„Ich will nicht wissen was Snape jetzt mit Sirius macht.", sagte Harry.

„Er wird ihm den Brief mindestens fünfmal vorlesen und seinen Triumph feiern.", entgegnete Hermine.

Sie hatte auch fast Recht, Snape las den Brief Sirius vor, er war etwas anders geschrieben, doch im Inhalt gleich. Doch feierte Snape seinen Triumph nicht, sondern gab sich damit zufrieden, Sirius mit dummen Sprüchen fertig zu machen.

„Es ist doch schön dem Ministerium helfen zu können, oder?", fragte er zynisch.

Sirius hatte sich in eine Ecke des Büros verzogen und sich zusammen gerollt.

„_Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu bringen, Severus um Hilfe zu bitten. Das hier ist keine Hilfe, das... das ist Tierquälerei. Ich wollte doch nur in Harrys nähe sein.",_ dachte Sirius und eine dicke Hundeträne lief über seine Schnauze.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er unsanft geweckt.

Professor Snape hatte Draco Malfoy dazu verpflichtet, seinen Hund spazieren zuführen. Im Gegenzug bekam er zusätzliche Hauspunkte, dass was allein schon als Bevorzugung gilt, doch hey, das war nun mal Snape, er bevorzugt seine Schüler in allem.

„Komm schon, du dummer Köter. 10 zusätzliche Hauspunkte sind es einfach nicht wert, mit einem Köter wie dich Gassi zu gehen.", beschwerte sich Malfoy.

Sirius machte keine anstallten sich gegen Dracos gezerre an der Leine zu wehren. Am See angekommen löste Draco die Leine und nahm einen Stock.

„Professor Snape sagt du kannst abortirren, dann zeig mal was du kannst.", grinste Draco und warf den Stock gut zwanzig Meter in den See, „Hol das Stöckchen."

Sirius hatte wegen solcher maroden schon einmal Probleme mit Snape gehabt, deshalb sprang er nach kurzem zögern dem Stock hinterher.

Das Wasser war so kalt, dass Sirius glaubte einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er Malfoy den Stock zurück gebracht hatte.

Dort am Ufer blickte er zu Harry auf, dieser war Draco gefolgt, als er ihn mit Sirius im Schlepptau erblickte.

„Professor Snape hat mich damit beauftragt seinen Hund James auszuführen.", grinste Draco überlegen, „Also verschwinde Potter."

„Du kannst ich doch nicht bei diesen Temperaturen in den See schicken.", schrie Harry als Draco Sirius anleinte.

„Ich gehe mit James jetzt um den See und danach bringe ich ihn zurück in Professor Snape's Büro, alles andere ist mir mehr als egal.", antwortete Draco gleichgültig.

Er hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass der Hund Potter mehr bedeutete als Hauspunkte zu verlieren.

„So nass wie er ist, er wird sich den Tod holen.", rief Harry.

Doch er konnte Draco nicht aufhalten.

Harry stürmte in den Gryffindortrurm um Hermine und Ron zu erzählen, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Das kann er nicht machen?", rief Ron als Harry geendet hatte.

„Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Er kann es doch nicht gut heißen, das Snape Sirius so behandelt wie einen bissigen Straßenköter.", sagte Hermine.

„Snape behandelt Sirius in der Gegenwart von Professor Dumbledore recht gut.", entgegnete Harry, „Und wem wird er mehr glauben, seinem ach so lieben Ex-Todesser, oder uns?"

„Sirius könnte es Bestätigen.", entgegnete Ron.

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, er sieht wieder so schlimm aus, wie damals, als er aus Askaban geflohen ist. Er ist, weil Malfoy einen Stock geworfen hat, ins eiskalte Wasser des Schwarzen Sees gesprungen. Und er hat Angst Snape würde ihn wieder weg schicken. Snape hat seinen Willen nun entgültig gebrochen.", schrie Harry.

In den späten Abendstunden, schlich sich Harry aus dem Schlafsaal. Mit Hilfe der _„Karte des Rumtreibers_" konnte er in den Kerker der Slytherins' einbrechen ohne von einem Lehrer oder Filch entdeckt zu werden.

Harry schnappte sich ein paar Decken aus einer Abstellkammer und ging unter dem Tarnmantel seines Vaters in das Büro von Snape.

Doch ach du Schreck, der Professor war noch anwesend.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dass waren die Hausaufgaben einer meiner Schüler.", schrie er Sirius an.

Snape holte aus und schlug den Hund.

Jaulend kam Sirius vor den Füßen von Harry schmerzlich zu fall.

Snape verlies wütend sein Büro. Harry warf den Tarnumhang nicht gleich ab, er war zu schockiert um zu registrieren, dass er für Sirius immer noch unsichtbar war.

„Sirius.", flüsterte er.

Sirius horchte auf.

„_Jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen. James hilf mir.",_ dachte Sirius, _„Ich halte diese Misshandlungen doch nur aus um in der Nähe von Harry zu sein. Aber ich sehe ihn kaum, nur beim Essen, oder durch einen Zufall. Ansonsten bin ich hier in diesem bescheidenen Büro eingeschlossen. Snape sollte wissen, dass auch ich einmal aufs Klo muss. Und dieser Malfoy-Bengel ist auch nicht gerade besser."_

Sirius hinkte in eine Ecke von Snape's Büro, in der ihm der Professor ein altes Bettlacken als Schlafstätte hingeworfen hatte.

Es hatte eine halbe Nacht gedauert bis Sirius es so ausgebreitet hatte, das er darauf schlafen konnte.

Jetzt war das Bettlaken klatschnass. Er hatte so gefroren, dass er sich nach dem er von Draco zurück gebracht worden war, darin eingewickelt hatte.

„_Wie soll ich darauf schlafen.",_ seufzte Sirius und versuchte hinkend seine Schlafstätte wieder herzurichten.

Doch er gab es nach kurzer Zeit auf, das Laken war einfach zu nass.

„_Schlafe ich eben am Boden. Früher beim Zelten mit James und Remus, hat es mir auch nichts ausgemacht.", _dachte Sirius.

Er rollte sich zusammen und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Harry war immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang und als er ihn endlich fallen lies, schreckte Sirius hoch. Doch Harry lies ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren. Er nahm eine der Decken und breitete sie über Sirius aus. Harry sagte kein Wort als er Sirius trocken rieb. Sein Pate war immer noch klatschnass vom Vormittag.

Sirius zitterte am ganzen Leib, so holte Harry ohne nachzudenken die zweite Decke hervor, als die andere durchnässt war und er sie in eine Ecke des Büro's warf. Er wickelte Sirius ein, setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte seinen Paten.

Sirius schmiegte sich an Harry's warmen Körper, winselte und wedelte glücklich mit seinem Schwanz.

So saßen die Beiden gut eine Stunde. Sirius war auf dem Schoß seines Patenkindes eingeschlafen, während Harry die Kette um seinen Hals untersuchte. Er bemerkte, dass sich diese an manchen Stellen in die Haut geschnitten hatte. An den Stellen, an der die Kette saß war auch kein Fell mehr, es war abgescheuert und sie saß so fest das Harry angst hatte, wenn er sie dreht würde er Sirius die Luft abzudrücken.

„Wie kann Professor Dumbledore das nur gutheißen?", fragte Harry weinend, während er Sirius streichelte.

„_Selbst wenn er schläft schmiegte sich sein Körper an meine Hand. Er muss schreckliches ausgestanden haben.",_ dachte Harry.

Er saß mindestens noch zwei Stunden so auf dem Boden, danach richtete er sich auf und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Sirius.

„Mobilcorpus.", sagte Harry.

Es sah aus als wäre aus Sirius eine Marionette geworden.

„Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit.", flüsterte Harry Sirius ins Ohr.

Harry hüllte sich und Sirius, auf den er immer noch den Zauberstab gerichtet hatte, in den Tarnumhang seines Vaters. Es war ein schwieriges unterfangen, wieder aus dem Kerker zu kommen.

Harry brachte seinen Paten zu einem Raum, den man nur finden konnte, wenn man ihn benötigte.

Dort hatte er in kurzer Zeit eine warme Schlafstätte für Sirius aufgebaut.

Sirius schwebte immer noch, von dem Zauber getragen in der Luft, so lies er sich leicht auf die Decken legen. Nach dem Harry die verletzte Pfote von seinem Paten versorgt hatte, legte er sich zu Sirius. Er war so müde, dass er neben seinem Paten einschlief.

Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Puh!

Sagt mir wie's euch gefällt.

Es ist spitze gute Nachrichten über die Eigene Story zu hören. Natürlich anderen zu sagen, wie gut ihre Geschichten sind ist auch nicht schlecht, doch hey, wer hat sich noch nie über eine Antwort auf seine Geschichte gefreut.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Kette von Verin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag wachte Sirius auf und geriet in Panik. Er konnte seinen linken Hinterlauf nicht bewegen und die Umgebung war ihm völlig fremd.

Als Sirius versuchte Aufzustehen aber es gelang ihm vor Schmerzen nicht.

Als Harry wachte auf merkte er sofort, dass Sirius angst hatte so nahm ihn der Junge ihn in den Arm.

„Sirius, Sirius ich bin da, ich bin da.", flüsterte er beruhigend in das Ohr des Hundes und drückte ihn an sich, „Ich habe mit bekommen wie Snape dich geschlagen hat. Niemals werde ich zulassen das er das noch einmal macht. Du bleibst bei mir und nicht bei diesem... diesem Monster."

„_Ach, Harry, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich mir das wünsche.",_ sagte Sirius, doch Harry hörte nur ein Bellen.

Sirius bemerkte dies und senkte resignierend den Kopf, es tat ihm Leid, dass er Harry keine aufmunternden Worte sagen konnte. Mittlerweile bereuter er den Deal mit Severus. Das er ihn misshandelte, war vertretbar, dass er sich nicht verwandeln durfte stellte zwar ein Problem dar, doch Sirius nahm es inkauf. Das Severus aber den Kontakt von ihm und Harry auf das minimumste beschränkte ging ihm an die Nieren.

Er zerdrückte mit den Liedern drei dicke Hundetränen.

„Wir gehen jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore und erzählen ihm alles.", sagte Harry.

Sirius stützte sich auf die Vorderpfoten, zuckte kurz vor Schmerzen zusammen und schüttelte dann heftigst mit dem Kopf.

„_Nein, nein, wenn du das machst, schickt mich Dumbledore doch sofort wieder weg.",_ dachte Sirius panisch.

„Sirius, schau dich doch einmal an. Die Kette hat deinen Hals aufgescheuert und sie drückt dir fast die Luft ab. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Vielleicht kann Professor Dumbledore die Gemeinheiten etwas einschränken.", meinte Harry.

Sirius gestand sich ein, dass Harry recht hatte. Er hielt diese Erniedrigungen auch nur aus um bei Harry zu sein. Doch er war kaum bei ihm.

Sirius stand auf und fiel sofort wieder vor Schmerzen auf den Boden zurück.

„Sirius, was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Doch im gleichen Augenblick sah er, dass der Verband um Sirius Bein sich rot gefärbt hatte.

„Leg dich wieder hin. Ich hole Hermine, sie wird dir sicher helfen können.", sagte Harry während er Sirius half sich bequemer hinzulegen.

Harry holte die _„Karte des Rumtreibers"_ heraus und nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit Hermine und Ron zurück.

Hermine hatte aus dem Krankenflügel Madam Pomfreys Ersthilfekasten entwendet.

„Ganz ruhig, Sirius.", sagte Hermine als Sirius zusammen zuckte.

„Hermine, kannst du nicht irgend etwas machen, dass Sirius wieder sprechen kann?", fragte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn kurz an und zog dann ihren Zauberstab heraus. Mit einem Zauberspruch auf den Lippen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Kehle von Sirius.

„So sollte es gehen.", sagte Hermine.

„_D...Danke.",_ entgegnete Sirius in ihren Köpfen.

Er war überrascht als Harry ihn streichelte und fragte: _„Bist du wieder zurück?"_

Harry lächelte und Sirius versuchte den Kopf zu heben, doch sein Patenkind hielt ihn zurück.

„Ruhe dich aus.", bat Harry.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis Hermine Sirius Bein versorgt hatte. Ron schaute auf die _„Karte des Rumtreibers"._

„Hilfe! Alle Lehrer rennen in den Gängen herum.", rief Ron.

„_Severus wird nach mir suchen lassen.",_ entgegnete Sirius und richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf, _„Ich muss zu Severus, wenn er uns hier zusammen sieht... er... er bringt euch um."_

Sirius hinkte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zur Tür.

„Wir gehen zu Professor Dumbledore.", beschloss Harry und hielt die Tür zu als Sirius sie öffnen wollte, „Hast du das verstanden?"

Sirius senkte den Kopf. Dies machte er in letzter Zeit immer, wenn er sich unterordnete.

„_Ja, gehen wir zum Professor.",_ antwortete er.

„Gut, danke.", flüsterte Harry noch und legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie traten aus dem versteckten Raum und gingen geradewegs zu Dumbledores Büro. Auf dem Weg trafen sie Professor Snape.

„So, was macht ihr mit meinem Hund?", fragte er und riss an der Kette um Sirius Hals. Dieser durch die Beinverletzung schon geschwächt, stürzte jaulend zu Boden und winselte darauf nur noch jämmerlich um Hilfe.

„Sie misshandeln ihn.", schrie Harry.

„Du kapierst gar nichts. Er hat mein Leben ruiniert.", entgegnete Snape.

„Wegen eines dummen Jungenstreiches sind sie so schrecklich?", fragte Hermine perplex.

Sie glaubte das einfach nicht. Wie den auch statistischgesehen war es ja einfach unmöglich.

„Du hältst dich da raus, du dumme Göre!", schrie Professor Snape und holte zum Schlag gegen das Mädchen aus.

„_Nein, Severus las das.",_ rief Sirius und wollte nach dem Arm des Professors schnappen.

Ron und Harry beschlossen es im gleichen Augenblick. Ron packte Sirius am Schwanz und verhinderte so das er Snape's Arm zu fassen bekam. Währenddessen Harry ihn mit einer Hand abblockte.

„Du wagst es! Legilimens!", rief Snape den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er es schaffte, doch er blockte den Zauber und landetet wie er schnell kapierte in Snape's Gedächtnis.

_Er sah einen Mann der aussah wie Snape, der eine Frau anschrie, weil ein Kind das wahrscheinlich Snape war schreite. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Minute doch Harry wusste danach das Snape's Kindheit nicht gerade anders verlaufen ist als die seine. _

Professor Dumbledore verhinderte ein erneutes Zauberduell von Snape und Harry.

„Aufhören, aufhören Seit ihr noch bei Sinnen? Severus, Harry, Hermine, Ron und du auch, ab in mein Büro.", brüllte Dumbledore.

Alle ließen die Köpfe hängen.

Dumbledore ging auf Sirius zu, als er sah wie er zugerichtet war platzte er fast vor Wut, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius. Dieser wurde unter einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen in die Luft gehoben und schwebt so vor dem Direktor her, während alle anderen hinterher trotteten.

Im Büro angekommen setzte Dumbledore Sirius ab.

„Severus, ich habe es geduldet, dass du Sirius James nennst, auch habe ich geduldet, dass du den Kontakt von Harry und Sirius einschränkst, aber das du Sirius so misshandelst ist nicht mehr länger tragbar. Was ist das für ein Halsband?", fragte Dumbledore als er die Kette um Sirius Hals sah.

Er stand auf und ging zu Black. Der Professor wunderte sich sowieso, warum sich der Hund nicht in einen Mann zurückverwandelte. Als er die Kette ergriff gab Sirius ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

„Severus, die Kette erwürgt ihn fast.", entrüstete sich Dumbledore, „Die Stellen an der die Kette liegt haben sich Wund gescheuert und was ist mit seiner Pfote los? Severus das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

„Aber, aber Professor er hat mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Er hat auf meine Unterlagen geschissen und die Hausaufgaben meiner Schüler zerfetzt.", versuchte sich Snape zu verteidigen.

Sirius wollte etwas entgegensetzen, aber Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen ihm zuvor: „Wo sollte er sonst hin scheißen, wenn er nicht raus darf.", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit drei Stunden mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Deshalb habe ich auch Mr. Malfoy...", entgegnete Snape doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Im Gegenzug zusätzlicher Hauspunkte auf gefordert James auszuführen.", beendete Hermine seinen Satz, „Eh, entschuldige Sirius, dass wollte ich jetzt nicht."

„_Ist schon gut, deine Satzstellung und der Name waren richtig. Malfoy glaubte ja, dass ich James heiße.",_ sagte Sirius.

„Wie kannst du als Hund sprechen und warum verwandelst du dich nicht?", fragte nun Dumbledore.

„_Es ist die Kette um meinen Hals, sie verhindert das ich mich verwandle. Jedes Mal wenn ich es versuche wird sie enger und ich lasse es lieber wieder. Was das Sprechen betrifft muss ich mich bei Hermine bedanken. Jetzt kann ich Snivellus sagen, was für ein Tierquäler er ist.",_ sagte Sirius und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er auf Snape ein paar schritte zu ging.

Harry zog ihn vorsichtig um den Brustkorb greifend zurück.

„Es wird alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn du den Herren jetzt beist.", beruhigte Harry den knurrenden Hund.

„Las mich das Halsband einmal sehen. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich dir die Luft für kurze Zeit abdrücke.", sagte Dumbledore.

Er trat an Sirius Seite und griff vorsichtig nach der Kette und obwohl er sehr vorsichtig war, röchelte Harrys Pate.

„_Au!",_ schrie Sirius auf.

Dumbledore hatte ihn als er versuchte die Kette zu drehen gezwickt. Seine Pupillen erweiterten sich und er sah so gefährlich aus wie damals als er Fudge zu verstehen geben wollte, dass Lord Voldemort wieder am leben war.

„Severus!", schrie er so laut, dass alle zusammen schreckten, „Was ist das?"

„Eine Hundehalskette.", antwortete Snape kleinlaut.

Er wusste worauf Professor Dumbledore hinaus wollte.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Direktor noch einmal und seine Stimme klang bedrohlicher als selbst die von Voldemort, so kam es jedenfalls Harry vor.

„Es ist die Kette von Verin.", antwortete Snape kleinlaut.

Hermine sank auf einen Stuhl. Ron und Harry sahen ihre Freundin an.

„Professor Snape das haben sie nicht gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

Snape sank zusammen und antwortete: „Doch das habe ich."

„Deshalb haben sie Sirius den Kontakt zu Harry verweigert.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Er hat mich dazu gezwungen. Aber ich wollte Potter nicht in Gefahr bringen.", sagte der Professor.

„Könnte uns einer bitte erklären was hier läuft?", rief Harry fast.

„Harry, die Kette von Verin, ist ein mächtiger Zaubergegenstand. Sie veranlässt, das derjenige der sie trägt den Menschen der ihm am Nähesten ist hast. Wenn Sirius zu lange bei dir ist, wirst wird er dich wegen dieser Kette hassen. Die Kette wirkt nur bei Animagi, weil sie diese nicht mehr abnehmen können, wenn die Verwandlung vollzogen ist.", erklärte Hermine.

„_Soll das heißen je länger ich bei Harry bin, desto wütender werde ich auf ihn sein?",_ kam es von Sirius.

„Ja, und da du auf mich nicht mehr Hass haben kannst, hat die Kette hier die Wirkung, dass du dich mir unterordnest.", entgegnete Severus.

„_Warum hast du sie mir den angelegt, nur um mich zu erniedrigen?", _fragte Sirius perplex.

„Professor Sir, dürfte ich diese Frage beantworten?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, sie können Miss Granger.", stimmte Professor Snape zu.

„Mit _„Er hat mich gezwungen" _meinte Professor Snape sicher _„Du-weist-..."" _konnte Hermine nur noch sagen.

„Hermine es heißt Voldemort, so lange solltest du schon unter uns sein, dass du den Namen sprechen kannst. Vor allem, du hast bis zu deinem 11. Lebensjahr noch nichts von ihm gewusst. Es sollte also eigentlich kein Problem darstellen seinen Namen auszusprechen, du weist nur aus Büchern, was er getan hat.", unterbrach Dumbledore die Schülerin.

„In Ordnung, Professor Snape meint sicher Voldemort hat ihn gezwungen.", berichtigte sich Hermine.

„Nein, es war nicht der dunkle Lord. Es... es war seine rechte Hand.", widersprach Snape.

„Die rechte Hand von Voldemort, wer ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Es... es ist..", Snape brach ab.

Der Professor stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Jeder konnte sehen wie weis Professor Snape war.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich so behandeln kann. Dieser kleine unbegabte Tunichtgut, er hat sich immer die größten und stärksten Zauberer als Freunde gesucht. Doch jetzt ist er selbst einer dieser hochbegabten Magier.", wieder brach Snape ab.

Sirius blickte auf.

„_Er suchte immer die größten und stärksten Zauberer als seine Freunde aus. Diesen Satz habe ich doch auch schon einmal benützt.", _dachte Sirius.

„_Pettigrew.", _zischte Sirius leise, _„Es... es war Pettigrew, der dir befohlen hat, mir diese Kette anzulegen."_

„Ja, es war Peter.", sagte Severus.

Sirius stand auf, hinkte zu seinem Erzfeind und berührte mit der Nase Severus Hand. Snape brach zusammen, er legte die Arme um Sirius und dieser Stützte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Professors. Harry wollte auf die Beiden zugehen, doch Professor Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

„Las Harry, die zwei haben sich viel zu sagen. Ihr kommt am besten morgen wieder, wir werden dann sehen, wie wir das mit dem Kontakt zu dir machen und wie Severus und Sirius zusammen bleiben wird auch geregelt.", sprach Dumbledore.

Er und die Kinder verließen das Büro.

„Können wir die Kette nicht abmachen?", fragte Harry.

„Das klären wir später.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Währenddessen in Dumbledores Büro.

Sirius und Severus waren immer noch in der selben Position wie zuvor. Als sie merkten, was sie taten, ließen sie sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

„Äh... äh... haben das die anderen gesehen?", fragte Snape verdutzt.

„_Ich glaube schon.", _antwortete Sirius ebenso peinlich berührt.

„Das heißt, wir haben unsere Streitigkeiten beigelegt?", fragte Severus.

„_Ja, denke schon.", _antwortete Sirius und versuchte zu grinsen.

Was weil er zur Zeit ein Hund war aussah, als ob er Professor Snape fressen wollte. Dieser wich zurück.

„_Das war nur ein grinsen.", _kicherte Sirius.

„Dann bitte grinse mich nicht mehr an.", bat Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sirius leckte die Wunde, sie hatte sich entzündet. Severus stand auf, hob Sirius hoch und trug ihn in den Kerker.

Was Sirius dort sah verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Snape hatte für ihn einen Hundekorb hergezaubert. Severus legte Sirius darauf und kramte danach in seinem Zaubertrankschrank nach einigen Zutaten.

Nach kurzer Zeit lag ein süßlicher Geruch in der Luft von Severus Büro. Snape hatte einen Zaubertrank aufgesetzt. Sirius konnte nicht genau erkennen welchen Trank sein Erzfeind macht. Oder war er gar nicht mehr sein Erzfeind?

Der Professor füllte eine Kelle mit dem Zaubertrank in eine Schüssel und stellte diese vor Sirius auf den Boden.

„Trink das, es wird gegen die Schmerzen helfen.", erklärte Snape.

„_Ich trinke das nicht.", _entgegnete Sirius entschlossen.

Er hatte nicht gesehen, was für Zutaten Snape benutzt hat. Er würde nicht trinken was ihn schaden könnte.

„Sie mich nicht so stur an, es ist ein einfacher Salbeitrank. Ich werde mich hüten, dich zu vergiften. Professor Dumbledore würde mich umbringen, oder schlimmer er würde mich feuern.", lachte Snape.

Sirius hatte Severus noch nie lachen sehen, normalerweise war er doch immer den Tränen nahe, wenn James und er in seiner Nähe waren.

„_Er lacht, dass ist das erste mal das ich ihn glücklich sehe. Kein Wunder wir haben ihn nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhe angefasst. Einige Streiche wahren wirklich über der Scherzgrenze. Wieso ist es nur so schwer sich zu entschuldigen.", _dachte sich Sirius.

Severus sah beleidigt aus, als Sirius immer noch nicht trank.

Doch als er die Schalle wegnehmen wollte legte Sirius eine Pfote auf seinen Arm.

„_Ich warten nur noch bis der Trank etwas abgekühlt ist.", _sagte er.

„Gut, ich gehe noch zu Madam Sprout. Hole ein paar Heilkräuter für deinen Hinterlauf und außerdem ist der Zutatenschrank für die Schüler fast leer, der muss auch aufgefüllt werden. Ich komme aber u erst mit den Kräutern für dich wieder.", entgegnete Snape.

„_Mach das.",_ sagte Sirius und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen.

Als Severus weg war trank er die Schale bis auf den Grund leer.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Professor Snape zurück, Madam Sprout im Schlepptau.

Sirius schien es als hätte sie alle Heilkräuter aus ihren Gewächshäusern mitgenommen. Snape hielt ihm die Schnauze zu, den er hatte versucht Madam Sprout zu beißen, als sie ihm den Verband abnehmen wollte.

„Was machst du den James? Madam Sprout will dir doch nur helfen.", versuchte Professor Snape Sirius zu beruhigen.

Obwohl Sirius durchaus bewusst war das Sprout ihm helfen wollte wehrte er sich.

Noch nie hat ihn jemand so berührt als er ein Hund war.

Es war ihm peinlich, musste er sich eingestehen.

„Lassen sie ihn Professor, er kann doch nicht sagen ob ihm was weh tut, deshalb muss er es uns durch seine Reaktionen zeigen.", nahm die Lehrerin Sirius in Schutz.

Es dauerte eine viertel Stunde doch danach war Sirius Bein gut versorgt.

Madam Sprout sagte zu Professor Snape: „Dies ist eine Salbe aus einer Kräutermischung, die ich selbst zusammen gestellt habe. Reiben sie den Hinterlauf von James dreimal am Tag damit ein und die Verletzung wird bald verheilt sein."

„Das werde ich machen Madam Sprout.", entgegnete Snape.

Wieder ein Kapitel im Internet.

Für das nächste Kapitel habe ich eine Überraschung. Severus kriegt besuch von….

Mhhh, wird ich nicht sagen.

Bitte schreibt zurück


End file.
